tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Railgun
Hello m8s. If you don't know me, i'm LoyalDoritos (Tanki username). Anyways, this guide is everything that I (and a few others) know about the gun, Railgun. This guide will cover the basic facts about this weapon, the different M versions of it (updated, of course), the pros and cons against other turrets, and, of course, HOW TO USE IT! What is Railgun? The Railgun (if you didn't know already) is a turret (weapon) of the game, Tanki. It was one of the earliest turrets that was introduced to Tank (2009, when Tanki had just started it's main server) The Railgun takes a long time to reload between shot intervals, but the projectile deals high damage to an enemy in Tanki, and reaches its target instantly. The color of the projectile changes after every M upgrade. It is the only turret that has the ability to penetrate through tanks (Shaft use to have this ability, but was removed in the recent re-balance update) The comparison between each M level ''' *note, these numbers might change in further updates The Railgun's damage, turret rotation, reload speed, impact force, penetration increases and, of course, the color of the projectiles changes after every M upgrade '''M0 railgun Railgun m0 can be brought for 250 crystals, at the low rank of Private. This is the first M version of the railgun. This version is rather weak compared to the further M upgrades, but is still a rather powerful turret, dealing up to 500 damage, making it a formidable threat to light to medium hulls at its same M level. When using double damage, it could take out a Hornet or possibly a Hunter m0 one shot. The color of the projectile is a light blue hue M1 Railgun This M version of Railgun can be brought for 31 400 crystals, at the rank of Warrant officer 2. This M version is much more powerful than the last, increasing the damage by approximately 50% The reload speed was cut by 0.5 seconds, and the Piercing Damage was increased by 10% This version can possibly take out a Hornet m0 with one shot, WITHOUT double damage. It is able to take out most light - medium hulls one shot at its same M level with double damage. The color of the projectile is a darker blue hue M2 Railgun This M version of Railgun can be brought for 96 100 crystals, at the rank of Third Lieutenant. This M version increases the min and max damage by about 100 damage. The reloading speed has been decreased only by about 0.25 seconds, but the rotation speed has increased by 5 deg/sec, putting you to an advantage in the open battle field. The piercing damage has been also increased by approximately 10%, making it easier to get a multi-kill. At this M level, even M1 heavy hulls (Titan, Mammoth) are threatened, as a M2 railgun on double damage can deal up to 2140 damage! Railgun M2 can possibly one shot every m1 light hulls, and can one shot most m2 light - medium hulls using double damage. The color of the projectile is now a purple hue Railgun M3 This M3 version of Railgun is the perfect justification of why many E-sport champions use it as their main. This M version of Railgun can be brought for 226 250 crystals, at the rank of Marshal. The min and max damage has been increased by about 200 damage, and is one of the most powerful turrets in the battle field (by damage) The Reloading speed is reduced to about only 4 seconds, and the rotation speed is further increased by 10 deg/sec. The piercing damage is now at an insane 88% This M version of railgun can one shot most m0 to m2 turrets WITHOUT double damage. However, double damage can increase the max damage to 2500! This amount of damage can kill a mammoth m3 in only two shots, and can one shot most light - medium hulls in its same M category. The color of the projectile is now a bright golden hue Railgun against other turrets These are my top(?) strategies when playing Railgun against other Turrets. Firebird When playing against ANY short range turrets, KEEP A DISTANCE! Their damage won't be as much if you further away from them (apart from the annoying Isida D:) and this would also reduce the burning and freezing affect of Fire and Freeze. Since they have a rather short range, when you are in a distance, their attack would be useless, so shoot from a distance! (you are a railgun anyways, durr) Freeze Follow the rules of Firebird. KEEP A DISTANCE! Also, prevent them from circle strafing and freezing you. If they do, you're stuffed. Keep a good distance Isida Same rules, as usual. KEEP A DISTANCE! However, when an Isida attacks you, they will latch on, and their range are slightly increased. AVOID THIS AT ALL COST. You could use a double speed to get away from that extra range, but it is better to avoid Isidas all together. (Isidas are annoying) Hammer The thing with Hammer is that its knockback is YHUUUUUGE, (depending on its M version) so there's a risk that it could knock off your aim. So apply the same rules with the short range turrets, KEEP A DISTANCE, as the Hammer's damage is weaker at long distances (At some distances, it would miss entirely). Another thing to note is that after it has fired its three volleys, it takes some time to reload, so use that time to destroy the enemy tank Thunder Thunder is basically a long range Hammer, but with longer reload time, and longer range. Avoid the enemy Thunder "peek-a-boo" -ing you, where they shoot you quickly, then retreat to cover. Try to catch them off guard, and (one of the thing i like to do) get as close to them as possible. They would self damage them self when they try to shoot, and usually end up self destructing Twins Twins has high knock back, fast rate of fire, and INFINITE AMMO, (no reloading) to me, the arch enemy of Railgun in Tanki. However, it is possible to destroy a twins. The projectile deals significantly less damage at a long range, and usually fades out, so as i said (for the, hopefully, last time) KEEP A DISTANCE! Ricochet Basically a twins with one barrel, but with higher damage, longer range, and an even higher knockback. However, the range is still pretty limited, (unless it is equipped with an alteration) so attack them from a distance. Also, unlike twins, they have a limited magazine, so use that to your advantage. When they are out of juice, attack! Smoky Another annoying turret for Rail users, (including me) Smoky has good knockback, the 'Critical Damage' and relatively short reload time. Usually, Smoky players will try "peek-a-boo" you, which is also annoying. My advice is to not let smoky players know where your presence are, so move around. Try to catch them off guard and take cover between reloading your turret Railgun When versing another Rail, it is pretty straight forward, try to hit the enemy first, and DO NOT MISS. One mistake can mean a rather embarrassing defeat. Learn how to dodge Rail attacks, and make sure you hit your enemy, so work on your aim Vulcan Vulcan has REALLY GOOD auto aim (I'm also a Vulcan user, so trust me), and can shoot you in places where you normally can't shoot them. Try not to get in a fight with Vulcan on uneven land, as, being a rail, you would normally miss, while the Trolly Vulcan user would mow you down without trouble. Try to hide behind cover, so the Vulcan can't hit you (durr), and fight on leveled land. Also note that Vulcan also has a 'charge up period' so try to hit them while they're charging up Shaft You do NOT want to know how many times I died because of a Shaft (I got crippling depression because of Shaft) Shaft is a long range turret, and somewhat similar to the Railgun. However, their 'sniping mode' makes it much more accurate. However, Shaft has its weaknesses. When the Shaft is in sniping mode, the tank can't move. I like to attack them from behind when they are sniping. Also, their 'Arcade mode' does little damage, so (for once) get up-close and personal with the Shaft and circle them, as they have no time to go back into sniping mode. Even if they do, they would usually miss a close range target, as their rotation speed is *Terrible* A few other tips to Railgun These are a few extra tips for playing Railgun. Enjoy :D * Learn to Swing your Hull! Swinging your hull increases your range of attack and enables you to hit targets at a lower or higher profile than you * CAMP :D Don't worry about people calling you a noob. If it works, it works. Hit enemies quickly, then get back to cover, similar to "peek-a-boo" ing. However, don't stay in a same position, as enemies would know where you are located soon after they were destroyed by you * Use a light hull. Don't use Mammoths or Titans when with Railgun. Be mobile, and move from location to location. Enemies would have a tough time hunting you down * Use the recoil when jumping off a high area. Use the recoil to ensure you land upwards when jumping off a high area like Madness * Use the knock back at your advantage. Try to flip enemy tanks when they are e.g. jumping from a ramp. It would mean one less person trying to shoot your team, as it would take more time for the enemy to self-destruct and respawn. * DONT MISS. Work on your aim. End of story * Use the penetration ability to destroy or damage a line of enemy tanks. Rather than target one person, try to hit multiple tanks and damage them, making it easier for your team to destroy * Participate in XP/BP battles. These battles would see who is the best Railgunner of them all, and can dramatically increase your own skill * Last but NOT least, Play it well, Play it good! Keep on working on your skills and be a good railgun player. So yep, this is the end of the guide. Hope you learnt at least SOMETHING about railgun :P . Good luck and Happy Railgunning :D LoyalDoritos *Disclaimer: I Do not own the pictures of the Railguns. They all belong to Tanki Wikia. Please be aware of this* **Note: This article has nothing to do with this http://tankionline.wikia.com/wiki/The_guide_for_using_Railgun Guide for Railgun. All my infomation are original, and was not copyrighted from ANYWHERE** Category:Turret Guides Category:The guide for tanki